


Love starts with an open door

by hllfire



Series: Cherik Week 2020 Works [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Era, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Magda is not a bitch in this because she deserves more, One Big Happy Family, Past Erik Lehnsherr/Magda, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Slow Burn, rated T just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: They truly didn't know how they turned into a family, it wasn't in any way their intention when it all started, but it ended up happening anyway.Fill for the Day 6 of Cherik Week: Family AU.
Relationships: David Haller & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Magda (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Cherik Week 2020 Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769767
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Love starts with an open door

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a big thank you to [feathershollyandgolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathershollyandgolly) for explaining me about the bar/bat mitzvahs so I could write it as true as possible on the small parts that I brought it up here since I'm not jewish myself. ♥️
> 
> This was really one of my favorite fics to write just because it's so mundane and domestic topics that made me love it a lot, and I really hope people like it as well. Enjoy some family time!

They truly didn't know how they turned into a family, it wasn't in any way their intention when it all started, but it ended up happening anyway.

  
  


It all started because Charles knocked on Erik's door one night, a crying toddler in his arms as he himself had some tears in his eyes that took Erik by surprise. They hadn't talked for years, and yet there was Charles at his door with his son, begging for Erik's help. Erik himself had to calm down the twins as they looked at the crying child in Charles' arms. He had arrived on the exact day that Erik had the twins with him, in addition to Lorna, who already lived with him ever since her mother had died. Three curious children, trying to understand who were the new visitors.

Pietro kept constantly running around to try and get a look at David, Charles' son, and at Charles himself, constantly asking why Charles was on a wheelchair and stressing the man even more as his arms trembled and he tried to keep himself calm with his son in his arms who seemed to be crying his lungs out. It got to the point that Erik had to threaten the boy on grounding him if he kept doing that while Wanda only looked from a distance at them with curious eyes. Lorna, who had been in her room playing with her toys, quickly arrived at the living room, green eyes shining over the crying kid who was only a few years younger than her. 

Charles explained quickly that David was Gabrielle Haller's son, that he had found out he was a father at all only a few months ago when Gabrielle had suffered an accident and the guard of the kid was passed to Charles. Erik remembered Gabrielle, and now that he looked at David better as he took the crying child into his arms, he could see the similarities to the woman he met all those years ago. Charles added that he had no idea how to raise a child, and that David was showing signs of telepathy and didn't know how to help the kid  _ at all, _ which didn't come as a surprise to Erik. Charles grew up in a cold house with cold parents, had raised himself and learned about his mutation on his own, and all of the sudden, a small child — not older than three years old — was placed in his arms together with the responsibility to take care of said child when he was stuck to a wheelchair.

He only understood what Charles meant about David's powers when the kid screamed once more in his crying, making everyone in the room put their hands in their heads and double over in pain. Erik felt like his brain was burning for a moment, until the screaming stopped — or at least died down — and so did the pain. Charles kept himself folded on the chair, chest almost touching his own legs as he pressed his hands on his ears with trembling hands, sobbing quietly and mumbling something about David's feelings affecting him. He looked completely defeated and tired, and Erik decided to help him in any way he could. He watched as Wanda took Pietro and Lorna away from the living room, trying to keep her siblings from feeling that pain again in case it happened, and soon the cries died down to a whimpering as Erik sang for David something that he remembered Gabrielle would sing to herself, an old jewish lullaby that Erik knew by heart. He took a wild guess that she would've sang that to David, and he saw he was right when the kid looked up at him with eyes wet and trying to understand who the man singing at him was. 

Charles looked quite shocked at them when David stopped crying and relaxed in Erik's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep. Erik kept the kid with him, afraid to disturb his sleep, and looked back at Charles with some kind of pity in his eyes.

"He misses his mom." Erik said simply, voice quiet as Charles blinked a few times and looked at the ground, knowing that he wouldn't be able to help David on that.

That night, Erik allowed Charles to crash on his living room, finding later Charles laid on the couch with David on his chest, chair disposed to the side as the boy was still sound asleep and seemingly calm as Charles stared at the ceiling with a lost gaze.

"He only sleeps like this." Charles had whispered as Erik looked at him curiously, picking up the toys left behind from his own kids. "Only when I put him on my chest."

"He must feel comfortable."

"He does. He projects it quite loudly when he's sleeping." there was a small smile on Charles' lips, akin to pride, but his entire expression still seemed tired.

  
  


The next morning, Erik watched Charles try to bribe a toddler into eating breakfast, who promptly answered his speeches with two words sentences, mostly with  _ 'eat food?' _ and David's personal favorite:  _ 'beak fast?' _ . It was clear that Charles Xavier was a smart man with many PhD's, but when it came to taking care of a child — his own son —, Charles was clueless. Erik quickly taught Charles the airplane trick, impressed at the fact that the man didn't think of it before and soon enough David was eating his breakfast calmly, still trying to make a conversation with Charles, babbling away since Charles had started the speaking first. Talkative like his father. 

When Magda arrived to get the twins that morning, she was surprised to see Charles there. Even more surprised to find out that he was a father. While she waited for Pietro and Wanda to get their stuff, she offered to hold David for a moment, smiling at the child and quickly gaining all of the toddler's trust when she sang to him the same song that Erik had sang the night before after Erik mentioned it. David seemed truly confused as to why Erik and Magda knew that melody, probably because it reminded him of his mother. Charles was looking at the scene from afar, eyes tired and worried for the kid as there was nothing he could do when he missed Gabrielle. Charles couldn't bring people back from the dead.

When Magda left, Lorna offered herself to play with David while Erik and Charles talked over a cup of coffee. Charles confessed that he was afraid to not be enough for David, to not be what the kid needed and end up being as bad of a parent as his own were, but that he couldn't see himself sending David away, not when the kid was a telepath and Charles knew how much of a hard time it was to figure out those powers on his own. That was the morning that Erik offered his help, for whatever Charles needed, and Charles had smiled, his eyes thankful and somehow hopeful now that he knew he wouldn't be alone anymore. 

In the afternoon, Charles left with David after Erik managed to teach Charles how to sing Gabrielle's song, at least to calm David whenever he missed his mother, and made sure to give Charles his number for him to call whenever he had an emergency.

  
  


Charles ended up getting the hang of if, of being a parent, but he was more confident when he had Erik around to help him — he had three children, he was qualified enough to help Charles out even if two of the three children didn't live with him. Soon enough, Lorna and David became friends as they played together more and more, and Charles started seeing Erik more after years of not talking to each other, which Erik enjoyed quite a lot. David started to cling to Charles more in the meantime, getting attached to his father in a way that was still weird for Charles, but soon enough the man found himself melting with the boy's love. One night, Erik caught Charles having a conversation with David where the toddler talked about various things that had no connection between them and Charles answered as if he had said something very serious. It was heartwarming to see.

  
  


One day, a few months after they started their mutual help towards each other, Erik asked Charles to look after Lorna on the man's free day from work so Erik didn't have to hire a nanny since Lorna wouldn't have classes that day but he, Erik, would still have to work that specific day. When Erik arrived home, he found both David and Lorna sitting on Charles' lap, one on each leg, as the man peeled oranges and made them share the pieces between them. David had one on each hand, playing with them as if they were toys as he kept looking at Charles and saying  _ 'more?' _ — which both Erik and Charles found out as the days went by was the toddler's favorite word whenever food was involved. Lorna had her hair tied back, probably to avoid getting it dirty, and her hands were wet with the orange juice as she finished her piece and stretched her hand to ask Charles for more, green eyes shining over at the man who was giving her food. Erik knew it was all it took for Lorna to like somebody. Meanwhile, David aggressively shook the orange pieces he had in the air, excited to have them in his hands and laughing to himself, pure childish happiness filling the room as the toddler projected it.

Once Erik had showered and was in more comfortable clothes, he joined the kids in asking Charles for orange pieces, making the telepath glare at him but give him a piece either way, that was quickly stolen by David when Erik let his guard down.

  
  


The years started going by and that closeness between them only grew more and more. Of course, sometimes David had his bad days, and so did Erik's kids, and sometimes Erik had to soothe David into not being mad at Charles for saying or doing something, or generally not doing the right thing for the kid, the same way that Charles sometimes did with Lorna, Wanda and Pietro. Suddenly, all four kids felt like siblings, Lorna and David more than the others for the time they now spent together whenever Charles was over.

On the holidays, Magda would be there too, and Charles would drop David to keep Gabrielle's traditions alive for the boy even if he wasn't part of them, knowing that David seemed to appreciate that, his mind never truly forgetting the woman. One day, Charles stayed by Magda's request, even if he didn't participate in it. She, more than everyone there, already saw that Charles and David were part of the family, and was more than glad to keep him around so David had his father with him.

  
  


When David was seven and Lorna was nine, both of them scared Charles and Erik in a way that almost got them both to faint as they couldn't find the kids anywhere in the house. Erik was never more grateful for something than having Charles, a powerful telepath, as his friend than when he managed to find them two by looking for their minds — David's shining like a beacon for Charles without the kid even knowing. When they arrived back at Erik's house, Erik was furious. He was about to scream, fear still running through his body from the early thought that he had lost Lorna and David forever and that the worst had happened. He only didn't scream with the two of them because Charles stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and shaking his head, probably picking up on Erik's thoughts.

Charles only talked with the two of them, voice serious and reprehensive as he explained to them how the two of them could've been hurt or killed by running away like that. He didn't scream, but it was quite clear he wasn't happy with the both of them, and soon they both were grounded for the rest of the weekend. Once Erik had calmed down a bit, less explosive, he went to Lorna's room to see if the girl was sleeping well, only to find green eyes staring back at him.

"You should be asleep." he said, voice still mad even if he wasn't angry anymore, and the girl shrunk on her bed.

"We didn't mean to make you and Charles mad." she explained, voice quiet and full of guilt. "David told me he wanted to find his mother and I wanted to find mine too, so we went looking for them."

Erik closed his eyes, knowing that Lorna still didn't quite understand the concept of death yet, and never understood why her mother never came back from the trip she took when her plane crashed. David probably didn't understand it very well either. Their little runaway was the product of a child's idea that they could find their mothers if they looked, and Erik wasn't sure he wanted to explain the girl that she wouldn't yet.

"That's very nice of you, Lorna… But you could've put yourself and David in real danger."

"I'm sorry."

Erik sighed, only nodding and approaching the bed to place a kiss on the girl's head. A peace offering of sorts, to make sure she knew he wasn't all that mad anymore. He always was better with actions than words when it came to his feelings, he just hoped that Lorna would understand that.

"Just don't do it again."

  
  


Even if Charles wasn't jewish, he was invited by Wanda to her bat mitzvah when she reached twelve years old, and by Pietro to his bar mitzvah when he reached thirteen the next year. Both times, Erik and Magda cried — even if Erik pretended he didn't —, and even Charles felt emotional as he watched as they led the congregation in prayers and reading their portions of the Torah and the Haftorah, knowing how much it meant for Erik and Magda that their twins went through this rite of passage and kept the tradition alive.

David, at the age of seven and eight when Wanda and Pietro had their respective ceremonies, had sat on Charles' lap the entire time on both occasions, watching the ceremony with curious eyes and asking if he would have to do it as well someday on Pietro's bar mitzvah. Erik had answered that for Charles, saying that he would once he reached thirteen years old, just like Lorna would as well when she reached twelve like Wanda. The kid seemed excited about it, and Charles only smiled.

  
  


When David was eight, Charles officially moved into Erik's house with him, not seeing the point to having two different houses if he often crashed in Erik's guest bedroom with David anyway and Erik's house was closer to Lorna and David's school, which was convenient. With the money from selling his old house, Charles helped Erik to reform the entire house and turn the basement into two separate rooms for Wanda and Pietro so Charles wouldn't have to leave the guest room when the twins came on the weekends, as well as turning the attic into a room for Lorna and giving Lorna's old room to David so they both had their own private space, which they appreciated. 

They started to plan everything together even more, domesticity taking over their lives as they took care of the house and the children with the help of Magda on stuff they couldn't figure out on their own. She sometimes would be the voice of reason between the three of them, and both Charles and Erik were thankful for her constant presence in their lives. More years went by as their weird new family seemed to start to work properly.

  
  


When Lorna had her first period, Erik had no idea what to do and couldn't stop looking at Lorna with disbelief at how much she had grown, making her nothing but uncomfortable. Thankfully, Charles was more collected than him and told the man to go out to buy pads for Lorna while he called Magda for guidance. Erik had obeyed, seeing that Lorna felt way more comfortable as Charles tried to calm her down, and when Erik was back, Magda was already in the house and took the pads out of Erik's hands to talk to Lorna with Wanda's help. Charles had patted him on the arm, trying to reassure him while Erik was still slightly weirded out about the whole thing. When Lorna started showing signs of her powers, Erik had been fine, but  _ that _ was too much for him. As much as Wanda had gone through the same thing, it happened while she was with Magda, and Lorna had no one to truly help her with those kinds of stuff, leaving Erik as the only option, and he found out he hated it, specially after he realized he would have to have  _ The Talk _ with Lorna at some point. In the corner, David had no idea of what was happening, ignorant to the fact that time was passing.

  
  


One Friday night, Erik and Charles were on the living room as Lorna and David slept, wine glasses in hands as they talked over some soft music playing on the old record player. Life was calm now, even if the kids were now grown, Lorna being thirteen years old and David being eleven, bringing with them new challenges for them to face, specially with their powers now more noticeable — ironically enough, while Charles and David shared a mutation, so did Erik and Lorna. Thankfully, they didn't face those challenges alone anymore.

"We've been doing this for eight years." Charles said, smiling at his glass of wine. "Time goes by fast."

"It's been easier with you around, even if you arrived here with  _ no idea _ how to be a parent."

"In my defense, David is my one and only son. I didn't have previous experiences."

"In your defense, I still don't know how to be a parent." Erik confessed, smiling minimally and looking at the red wine in his glass. "There's always something I'm doing wrong."

"That's why we're together, I guess…" Charles shrugged, blue eyes turning to look at Erik as he did the same, brow furrowed. "We can fill on what the other can't do. I'm more patient than you with the children– don't give me that look, you know it's true. But you're more practical and know how to keep them alert to the world out there."

"I  _ guess _ you have a point." Charles smiled at Erik's words.

"I do have a point, my friend."

That night, they ended up sleeping on the couch while leaning on each other, comfortable on each other's presence.

  
  


The first family trip was a mess. They had planned it by Wanda's and Lorna's insistence that they should go somewhere together as a family — and that included Charles and David as well. After months of planning together with Magda on how they would manage four kids at the same time on a road trip, the kids' wishes were heard and when July came, Erik, Charles and Magda got their break from work to go to Montauk with the four of them.

The drive there was tiresome on its own. Pietro, already sixteen like his sister, constantly kicked on Erik's seat out of frustration, his hyperactive nature starting to quick in by having to sit on a car for so long. They stopped at a gas station and allowed the boy to run around for a while, to see if he could burn some of the energy from him. David and Wanda decided to take their turns creating hallucinations on each other, only stopping when Charles realized what was happening and put an end to it before one of them did something wrong and made Erik hallucinate and caused an accident. Magda had the map with her on the front seat, constantly bickering with Erik because he wouldn't listen to her until they took a wrong turn and he had to admit that she was right. Lorna was the only quiet one, until she fell asleep and woke up from a dream where she was falling, almost breaking the entire car if Erik didn't stop her from doing it with his own powers.

When they arrived, however, the mood changed when the kids stepped on the sand and started running around and playing together — even Wanda and Pietro, the older ones, joining their siblings in their fun. They had rented a house by the beach, to allow them to not have to keep driving back and forth to get there, the raised money from the adults there together allowing them to have that luxury, specially because the house was perfect for Charles, who had to move around on a wheelchair. There was a wooden platform that allowed Charles to be next to the beach without his chair getting stuck on the sand, and the three of them sat there and watched the kids play and laugh with smiles on their faces. After a while, Magda convinced Charles to be carried by Erik to sit on the sand for a little bit.

Charles truly hated being carried anywhere, but he held onto Erik's shoulder as the man lifted him up from the wheelchair and placed him on a towel that Magda had put down for him. He couldn't help himself but smile as he felt the sand under his fingers and watched David playing around with the other kids who he had made such a connection that his brain wouldn't allow him to think of the others as something else than his siblings. He felt glad for a moment that he didn't give up on David, that he went to Erik for help, and sighed happily.

Charles only allowed to be carried again on the next day when he felt the urge to go into the water as the kids played happily in the middle of the waves. He held onto Erik again, who carried him without a problem, and soon Charles was smiling happily as he felt the salty water on his skin. He asked Erik to allow him to float for a while, closing his eyes and allowing himself to feel like he had no weight there, his legs not being a problem there because he didn't need to use them to float. When he opened his eyes again, Erik was smiling at him, his mind flooding with some kind of happiness to see Charles so loose there, and Charles only smiled back before turning his eyes to the blue sky above him again. After a while, Erik carried him out of the water, smiles still on both their faces.

  
  


At age thirteen, David finally had his bar mitzvah. The boy was all smiles, specially after knowing that his mother would be proud of him if she was there to see him reading his portion of the Torah and leading the prayers. Magda, the twins, Erik and Lorna were there to support him through the entire process, and everyone seemed proud of him.

This time around, Charles cried, a smile on his face as he watched his son growing up.

  
  


When Lorna got her first boyfriend at the age of fifteen, she took him home to meet Erik and Charles. They only found our later that the girl had introduced them both to the boy, Alex, as her dads, neither of them truly caring about the titles. Erik knew that Charles played a big role on the girl's life, and wasn't really surprised that she now called Charles her dad as well. Charles himself felt only honored that the girl had taken to liking Charles enough that he was a dad for her. Neither Charles or Erik realized that it made it look like they were together in a way that they weren't, but even if they did, they couldn't care less.

During dinner, that Erik and Charles had worked together to make, with a little help from David, Erik kept glaring at the boy as they ate, making too many questions, and Charles had to pull him to the side to stop Erik from scaring the boy away with his murderous looks. It was easier when Erik found out Alex was also a mutant, but he never ceased to be threatening.

When Lorna and Alex broke up, causing the girl to cry for hours in her room, Charles once again had to stop Erik from going after the boy. What he didn't tell Erik was that, that night, Charles left the house and went as close as possible to the Summer's house and filled Alex's mind with nightmares after seeing the girl still crying in her room. In the morning, they made Lorna and David a special breakfast, and soon there was a smile on the girl's lips again.

  
  


When Pietro and Wanda reached eighteen and left for college — which Charles insisted on helping to pay and winning thanks to being annoying enough for Erik and Magda to say yes —, Erik and Charles suddenly realized how much time had passed, looking at Lorna and David from time to time, respectively fifteen and thirteen years old, feeling as if they didn't have much time at all with the two of them.

Magda started hanging out with them more, helping them out with Lorna and David but going away as well, moving to the other side of the country to start again now that her kids had moved away, and the family of seven suddenly turned into just four.

  
  


Lorna was the first to leave the house, accepted into Oxford — with Charles' finger on it for being an old professor at the University —, and neither Erik or Charles had foreseen how much they would cry as she boarded the plane, green eyes red and puffy from crying as well. She had hugged Erik goodbye before boarding, the man not letting go of her for a while as he watched his daughter with pride in his eyes. Charles saw in his mind that he was sad to let her go, but that he was happy that she was having everything he never was able to have as a teenager, and he was proud of her for what she had accomplished. Before leaving, Lorna hugged Charles as well, that at this point already saw the girl as his own daughter, telling her how happy he was for her and that she would be brilliant. Lorna had smiled at him, holding his hand for a moment, before talking.

"Thank you, dad."

  
  


David started to get rebellious when he reached seventeen years old, constantly fighting with Charles and Erik over small things, until exploding one day and telling Erik that he wasn't his father when he tried to call David out. Charles tried to intervene, only to get cut by David as well and see him run to his room on the attic — having claimed the place when Lorna left — where Charles wouldn't be able to follow him, making his words and actions only hurt the telepath more. Erik and Charles sat on the living room in silence as David blasted some loud music from his room.

When David finally left his room, thirst winning over his wish to ignore Charles and Erik, Charles was still in the living room, a book in hands and a small and fluffy blanket — a gift from Lorna from years ago — covering his legs. They looked at each other for a moment, and Charles sighed and waited to see if the boy would say something. He felt David in his head, blocking him from more personal thoughts but allowing the boy to do what he had to, and soon David lowered his head in shame. Charles smiled, still slightly hurt from the boy's actions, but noticing that David wasn't angry anymore. David sat on the couch, the same one that they had slept on when David was only three and Charles was still trying to figure out how he would raise that child, and they talked. Talked about everything, and Charles allowed David to take a peek into his memories again so he could see his mother, or at least Charles' memories of her.

At some point, Erik woke up and saw the two of them there, joining the conversation after a while. It was easier after that, David didn't explode quite as much and they stayed together as a family until the next year, when David left to start his studies at Columbia.

  
  


Suddenly, it was just Erik and Charles inside their house. It was quiet without the kids running around or without David or Lorna blasting their songs out loud and making both of them complain about the noise and get called  _ old men _ by them. They talked to each other, played chess together most of the time, and some nights drank together while listening to music.

One night, Charles felt too alone to sleep, heart clenching as he missed the kids around, their minds calm as they slept gone and only Erik's remaining. He went to the living room to read while he waited for the sleep to come, realizing much later that Erik wasn't asleep at all, tossing and turning in his bed as he missed the kids as well. Charles moved to knock on his door, being allowed to enter immediately, and soon Charles helped himself into Erik's bed, laying there with him and talking the night away about old memories, more than often going back to their children and smiling together as they remembered how all of them were well and that, after everything, they had done a good enough job. 

They slept together that night, and every night after that, finding that each other's company helped with the empty space left by their kids leaving. 

  
  


After months of sleeping on the same bed, Charles woke up in the middle of the night to Erik's arm wrapped around him, blinking a few times as he realized that he was comfortable there, allowing Erik to hold him and closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

  
  


A few weeks after that, they kissed in the middle of the night, the darkness hiding it. For some reason, it felt terribly normal, as if it wasn't the first time that they kissed. As if all those years living together had already made them closer in a way that the kiss they shared was a small detail.

From there, they started to get even closer, holding hands whenever they could, kissing while they cooked or while they did other mundane things like reading a book or cleaning the house together. Sometimes now they would dance, Erik sitting at Charles' lap as he moved the chair around or Erik standing up and holding Charles' hands as they moved to the rhythm of the song playing, both of them smiling and laughing happily on each other's company. And after fifteen years of raising their children together, it felt like they were just waiting for that moment to arrive, too busy thinking about the children to realize what was going on between them.

  
  


They started to wear rings, even if it wasn't legal and no one would officiate it, but for them was already official enough, and soon the house wasn't that empty anymore all the time. The kids weren't at all surprised when they found out, the four of them already assuming that they had been together ever since Charles and David became regulars at Erik's house. Magda was only surprised that it took them that long to realize what was going on between them.

  
  


On the holiday season after a few years, they managed to get everyone together once more, and everyone was more than happy to see the family growing. Wanda arrived at the house holding hands with her fiancé for what she had told them, making Erik's eye twitch for a while before he got around the idea that Wanda was already twenty seven years old and she had the right to date whoever she wanted — with some help from Charles to accept that idea. There was mixed feelings from him, however, when she announced her pregnancy, and as Charles and Magda congratulated her, Erik seemed to still try to grasp the fact that he would be a grandpa.

Pietro, David and Lorna still were single, which gave at least that for Erik to not have an attack in the middle of the living room.

The house suddenly felt like the old times again, filled with laughter and people, as that big family that were never meant to be celebrated another year going by, and Charles and Erik felt once again that they did something right purely by accident, from the moment when Charles went to Erik's door and he opened it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kuddos are always appreciated ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)


End file.
